To Love A School Girl
by Kelsi Creator
Summary: Luffy falls in love with a sixteen year old school girl and the two are inseperable. But soon, she stows away on the ship without telling her parents, and Luffy is wanted for kidnapping. LuffyxOC/some ZoroxNami. Sequel coming up! To Love A Ghost Girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Leave good reviews!**

Luffy watched the girl quietly, hoping she'd notice him. It was a warm spring day and the crew had made another stop, this time in a little suburban town. Luffy never would've expected to find a girl he liked.

"Hey, Kelsi!" One of the girl's friends called her from a fruit stand. She was also wearing a school uniform; a navy blue pleated plaid skirt, a white blouse under a navy blue vest, a pair of white knee socks and black school shoes. The girl wasn't as slender and innocent as the girl Luffy liked was.

_Kelsi,_ He thought.

He smiled as Kelsi skipped off to her friend, her long curly brown hair bouncing at each step. Luffy sat back, thinking of what he should say to the girl. What _could_ he say to her? There was no way a girl like her would be interested in a dirty pirate. Luffy mustered up enough strength to talk to her anyway. He checked to see where she was now. She was coming his way. Luffy got up abruptly as Kelsi accidentally dropped her backpack.

"I'll get it," Luffy picked up her backpack, cursing himself for not saying anything cooler. Kelsi didn't seem to mind.  
"Thanks," she said as Luffy handed her the bag, "I'm Kelsi."

Luffy stopped himself before he said "I know".  
"I'm Luffy," he said instead. Kelsi smiled, "Hi, Luffy! Are you new here? School starts in a few minutes."

"Oh, no," Luffy said, "I'm only here for a few days." Kelsi looked confused, "Why's that?"

"I'm a pirate," he said, afraid of what she would say.

"A _pirate?_" Kelsi said, more interested than afraid.

"Yup. I'm going to be Pirate King soon!"

"Ooh! Is it fun being a pirate?"

The conversation went on for about 10 minutes before Kelsi realized she was late for school, "Oh no! I have to go."

"Well, will I ever see you again?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," Kelsi got up, "Meet me here after school. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Luffy replied, "Why?"

"I'm not aloud to talk to boys two years older than me," Kelsi said, smiling, "I'm sixteen, by the way."

"Okay," Luffy said, happy to be seeing her again, "I'll be right here." He sat cross legged on a nearby rock. Kelsi smiled, "Okay." She rushed off to school, "See you at four!"

Luffy waved back at her, then closed his eyes and fell asleep on the boulder.

* * *

"Luffy?"

Luffy struggled to open his eyes in the sunlight, expecting Kelsi to be standing in front of him, her deep blue eyes looking into his. Instead, Nami stood before him, _glaring _into his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to find Sanji and tell him to buy more training pants for Suzi?!" she asked.

"Ahm," was all Luffy could say.

"Now she's pissing all over the ship!" Nami grabbed his ear and pulled it towards the marketplace.

"Nami, wait!" Luffy said, holding onto the rock, "I have to wait for a girl!"

"A_ girl?_" Nami let go of his ear, "You have a girlfriend now?"

**Next chapter coming up! By the way, to know more about Suzi, read Sanji's Little Girl!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave good reviews!**

Luffy thought a moment, "Almost. Her name is Kelsi and she's pretty and she's sixteen and she's still in school and she's sweet and she's pretty--"

"_Sixteen?_" Nami asked, "That's kind of young."

"Not for me," Luffy said, "I'm still seventeen, remember?"

Nami shook her head, "Fine. But this girl is still in school. And we leave in two days. What're you going to do when we have to leave?"

Luffy remained silent and looked down at his sandals.

"Listen," Nami put her hands on her hips, "You can't get serious with this girl. If she's still in school, she can't come with us. And she's still too young anyway. If you get too attached, it'll just hurt more once we leave"

Luffy continued staring down at his sandals, wanting to block out her words. He liked Kelsi and she liked him. He didn't know what to do, so he kept looking at his sandals. Nami just shrugged and went to find Sanji.

"Do _not_get serious with this girl, Luffy."

What was he supposed to do? Luffy checked his watch. It was a quarter past three. Kelsi would stop by at four. Luffy thought about what he could've done to keep himself from getting serious with her. Only one idea came to mind, and he decided to use it. Luffy got up, a torn look on his face, and headed back for the ship. He didn't want to be near the spot once Kelsi came. He didn't want to see her cry.

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
__  
I'm in Trigonometry right now. I know I shouldn't be writing in you at school, but I just can't keep it in anymore. I met this really cute boy named Luffy this morning before school. He's a pirate and he's going to be the Pirate King soon! I wonder if Pirate Kings have Pirate Queens. They're probably too busy for that kind of stuff anyway. I know I just met Luffy this morning, and we talked for 10 minutes, but I think I really like him. He's so energetic and sweet and determined. He said I'm prettier than any other girl he's ever seen!! He must've seen ALOT of girls with all that traveling done.  
__I wonder what it's like to just travel around the world without parents on your back. I guess I'll never know because of how overprotective Mama-san and Papa-san are. Speaking of which, I don't think they'll let me see Luffy. He's just so free and spirited, let alone a pirate. Papa-san always told me that pirates are mean and ugly and evil. He said they'd kidnap a girl like me. Or worse. They might RAPE me. I'm sure Luffy's not like that. He's too sweet. I can't wait to see him again! Class is ending so I have to stop writing now. I also should stop drawing these hearts everywhere. Well, bye for now!_

_Love, Kelsi_

Kelsi closed her diary and put it back in her bag. Leah had already left the classroom, so Kelsi had to find her before she left with Kelsi's science notes. As she ran through the hallway, she bumped into Richi. He smiled, but the smile wasn't the type that would make a girl smile back.

"Hey, beautiful," He said. Kelsi just brushed herself off and mumbled "Sorry". She tried to pass him, but he just kept stepping in her way.

"So," Richi said, "you haven't been letting me into your room recently."

"I never let you in. You _break_ in."

"Either way. You got a new lock?"

"Yes. To keep freaks like you out," Kelsi tried again to shove past him, but he just pulled her back by the collar.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Richi smiled again.

"You're not my boyfriend."

Kelsi knew why he thought he was. It was one of those summer nights when teens would either be camping out by the beach with their friends and beer, or just sit outside their houses, thinking about the new school year. Kelsi was one of the few sitting in her room, writing in her diary, when Richi climbed up the tree near her window and climbed in. Kelsi almost lost her virginity that night, whether she wanted to or not. Ever since then, Richi tried every weekend to go farther with her, and Kelsi would throw all her shoes at him, but that didn't stop him.

"Don't be like that, baby."

"Leave me alone," Kelsi finally pushed past him. This time, he didn't even try to pull her back. He just let her go, but Kelsi was sure he wasn't done with her. She pushed Richi out of her mind, replacing his image with Luffy's, and smiled. It was time to meet back up with him. Once she stepped through the school doors, she broke into a run to the same boulder Luffy said he would be. Countless emotions ran through her mind; happiness, excitement, nervousness, love.

"I'm back!" Kelsi rushed up to the same spot she'd met Luffy. No one was there.

"Luffy?" She looked around her. She looked at the people passing by. Luffy wasn't there.

Only one emotion ran through her mind then; sadness.

Kelsi felt tears stream down her cheeks. Luffy didn't keep his promise. There was no point in staying there any longer. She wiped the tears out her eyes and quietly, but slowly, walked home.

* * *

"Kelsi?" Luffy rushed back to the boulder, hoping she was still there waiting for him. No one was there like he predicted.

_I blew it,_ Luffy thought. Kelsi was probably the first girl he'd ever liked that way. Now she was probably walking home in tears...

Luffy realized that she would still be walking home. He rushed into town to find her among the crowd. His eyes darted from side to side, looking for the brown-haired girl with blue eyes. That's when he spotted her opening the door to a little two story house. Luffy wondered if it were hers.

Well, duh.

"Kelsi!" He ran up to the house. Kelsi peeked through a window next to the front door. Luffy could see the dried tears on her face. Once he made it to the door, she opened the door but didn't let him in.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I...just...wanted...to..." Luffy said, catching his breath.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to stand you up. I really like you," Luffy said. He noticed a hint of a smile come and go quick as lightning on her face. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want to come in?" Kelsi finally asked.

"Sure."

**Next chapter coming up! Is this chapter better than the first?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave good reviews!**

The house was neat inside. The tables and chairs were neatly polished. They looked like no one had ever used them. The walls were white and there was a bearskin rug on the ground. There was a painting of a family; one father, one mother, and one teenage girl in the middle. Luffy guessed Kelsi was sheltered. He had to take off his shoes inside.

"C'mon," Kelsi led him up the stairs, "Let's go to my room."

The stairs had a white fuzzy rug going down that felt good on Luffy's bare feet. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Anyone could've guessed that the pink door led to Kelsi's room.

"Here we are!" Kelsi said. The room was covered in pink; a pink bed, pink dressers, a pink rug, pink walls, and a pink beanbag chair. Kelsi sat in her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. Luffy sat in the beanbag chair but sunk into it. There was another moment of silence.

"Kelsi," Luffy said, "won't your parents be mad because you brought a boy into the house?"

"Yes. But they won't be home for another hour."

"Oh, okay," Luffy said. The beanbag chair was getting uncomfortable, so he got up and sat next to Kelsi on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, resting her head on his arm.

"I dunno," He said. Kelsi thought for a moment, "Well, why aren't you in school?"

"Pirates don't have to go to school," Luffy replied.

"You finished it before you became a pirate?"

"Almost. Why are you _still_ in school?"

"My parents would kill me if they found out I never graduated," Kelsi sighed, "They want me to be a doctor. But I want to be a pirate like you."

That made Luffy smile, "Maybe you can come with us! We could use another crewmate."

"Okay!" Kelsi said without thinking, "Oh...but what about my parents?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy said. They both sat back, thinking of a way to add Kelsi to the crew and getting her parents to agree.

"I have to go change out of my uniform," Kelsi said, getting up, "I'm not allowed to keep it on too long or it'll get dirty. I'll be back in a minute!" She disappeared in her walk-in closet. Luffy looked at the pictures on her bookstand. There was one of Kelsi with three other girls in their pajamas. It was probably from a slumber party. Another picture had the same three girls with Kelsi plus another two girls at a park. Next to the picture was a pink address book. Luffy counted at least twenty names inside; all girls, of course. That's when Kelsi came back in a white tee with blue letters on it spelling _Angel_ and a denim skirt that went a little over her knees.

"You look pretty," Luffy smiled.

"Thanks," Kelsi blushed. She sat next to him again. Luffy could smell her watermelon body spray mixed with watermelon lip gloss. He liked the smell in his nose.

"So, who are your friends?" Kelsi asked. Luffy basically poured his heart out at the question. He told her about Robin and her love of reading, about Sanji and Zoro's constant bickering, about Usopp's tales of adventure that everyone else says is a load of crap, about all their adventures in different towns. Kelsi loved to hear about it all. Luffy could tell that she wished she could join and see for herself. He decided to stop his babbling.

"What about _your_ friends?" He asked. Kelsi smiled and poured _her _heart out. She told him about her best friend Leah and her constant flirting with older guys, about her other two best friends Marie and Chihiro and how they were inseperable, about her sweet sixteen and how Marie fell into the cake. Luffy loved hearing her stories as much as Kelsi loved hearing his. Their lives were so different. Luffy never had a sweet sixteen, and Kelsi never traveled farther than her little suburban town, so it was fun to hear the stories from someone else.

"Wow," Luffy said once Kelsi finished, "It sounds like you have alot of fun!"

"Not as much as you!" Kelsi said, "I'd love to live on a ship and go through all those adventures, like with that big fat lady you talked about?"

"Yeah...I don't like talking about her," Luffy said. They both laughed at the remark. After a while, Luffy's stomach grumbled.

"Borborygmus," Kelsi said, smiling.

"Huh?"

'Borborygmus is the word for your stomach grumbling. I learned that when we had to copy the dictionary for a punishment at school."

"Ohhh. Okay."

Kelsi got up and led him to the kitchen. The cabinets were filled with tons of food.

"You guys have _alot_ of food!" Luffy exclaimed. He never would've guessed from how Kelsi was even skinnier than Nami.

"Yeah," Kelsi sighed, "My parents got it all just in case the world ends. They think we should be 'stocked up'." Luffy stopped himself from saying "That's kinda weird", but Kelsi knew anyway. She opened fridge and pulled out a pot full of spaghetti and meatballs. She put it on the stove to heat it up.

"I know it's not as good as what your friend Sanji might make," Kelsi said, "but I hope you like it." Luffy smiled, "I probably will." Kelsi smiled and led him back up the stairs, into her room. This time, they laid on her bed. Luffy held her closer. He was really beginning to like her more, He wanted to....

Kelsi snuck up on him with a kiss.

It was a short, sweet peck on the lips, but it was Luffy's first kiss and it meant the world to him. Especially since it was a suprise kiss. Things grew silent after the kiss. Luffy held Kelsi tighter, bringing her closer for another kiss. He could tell she was too shy to kiss him again, so he saved her the energy and pulled her in for a long kiss. He could tell she liked the way their tongues massaged each other. He liked it the same way. The long kiss turned into a longer kiss which turned into a make out kiss.

That's when they heard the front door open downstairs.

"Kelsi? I'm home!" They heard a man's voice say.

"Oh no!" Kelsi whispered. She began to panic. Luffy just looked confused as usual. He glanced at the window, "Maybe I can go out the window." Kelsi calmed down a bit at that idea, "Okay. Just hurry!"  
"Is that a boy I hear up there?!" Her father made his way up the stairs towards her room.

"Hurry!" Kelsi rushed him towards the window, but the door opened just as Luffy opened the window. Her father stood in the doorway, a shocked look on his face.

"Kelsi!"

"H-hi Papa-san," Kelsi said, looking down at her wedges. Her father looked straight at Luffy, "Who are _you_? Wait...aren't you that boy from the wanted posters?!"

"I--"

"What have you been doing to my daughter?!"

"Nothing, I didn't--"

"You've been hurting her! I'm getting the constable!" He flew down the stairs and out the door. That gae Luffy enough time to kiss Kelsi's wet cheek from crying and jump out the window. Once on the ground outside, he looked at her window. Kelsi was waving, mouthing the word "Bye".

**To be continued...  
Okay, I forgot who people would call there if a criminal was in their house, so I just made up the constable! It's a made-up town anyway so why not a constable? Leave good reviews! And I promise ZoroxNami in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gee. I'm hardly getting reviews! x_x Oh well. Enjoy!**

Luffy rushed back to the ship, glancing at every direction to make sure Kelsi's father didn't see him. He didn't want to leave Kelsi, and he sure as hell wouldn't. He was going to visit her later that night, when her parents were asleep. She'd surely let him in.

He finally made it to the ship and once he got there, Nami was the first one to notice his expression.

"Luffy?" She came closer to him for a better look. She removed his hat, revealing his dried tears.

"Have you been _crying_?" Nami sounded astonished. Luffy nodded silently, "I love her, Nami."

Nami sighed and put his hat back on his head, "It's that sixteen year old girl, isn't it?" Luffy nodded again.

"What's her name anyway?"

"Kelsi."

"Why were you crying?" Nami asked, "Was it because I said you can't get serious with her?"

"Partly," Luffy said, "Her dad found us making out in her room--"

"_Making out?!_" Usopp said, suddenly listening to the conversation. He was sitting in the deck, fiddling with some old contraption he found.

"Yup," Luffy said, "Haven't you made out with a girl before?"

"Oh....errrr...of course!" Usopp said, looking smug, "Tons, actually. I even went _farther._"

"_Farther?_"

"Yup. Sex," Usopp said proudly.

"Don't fill his head up with that garbage!" Nami snapped, cutting back into the conversation, "I already told him he can't get serious with the girl. She's_ sixteen_ so don't give Luffy any ideas!"

Luffy had never thought about having sex with a girl before. Ace told him it was something you did with a girl you love, but he had slept with alot of girls after he said that. Nami and Usopp had somehow started to bicker. Well, it was more Nami yelling at Usopp about his lying and giving Luffy the wrong ideas and such and such. Luffy just sat in a chair, thinking about ways to knock Kelsi off her feet that night. Sex was now in his mind, but he couldn't do that with her parents in the house. That's when he realized he never finished his story, but he didn't care. He just headed to his room and continued thinking of things to bring Kelsi.

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
Remember that cute boy I was writing about earlier? I let him come over to my house today. When I got to the spot, he wasn't there, and then I started crying. But he came running after me to cheer me up! Isn't that sweet?! I think I love him. My parents said teens aren't really in love, though. They said it's just teen angst, whatever that means. It feels like love, but I haven't experienced anything like it before so I can't say much about it. I hope Luffy feels the same way about me. He's sweet and cute and nice and out of school and wordly and smart and amazing!! Today, when I let him in, I let him come up to my room. We started talking and I heard so much about being a pirate! Then he got hungry so I made him some spaghetti. Then when we came back up to my room, we made out!! My first make-out!!! I can't WAIT to tell Leah! But I don't think I can see Luffy again. Papa-san caught us and got the constable on Luffy because he thought Luffy was hurting me. It was actually the BEST experience in my life! If Luffy ever comes back to see me, do you think he'll try to go farther?_

_Love, Kelsi_

Kelsi closed her diary. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Was she supposed to smile for writing about Luffy, or cry for possibly losing him forever? She decided to cry. It didn't change anything if she just wrote about him.

Her sobs were interrupted with stones being pelted at her window. She looked out of it, into the night sky, then looked down, holding a shoe in one hand. If it were Richi, she knew the shoe wouldn't hold him back. But she was in no mood for his crap, so she grabbed a nearby chair and held it close. Once sh saw who it was pelting the stones, she smiled.

"Can I come in?" Luffy whispered from the ground. Kelsi nodded and went to put the chair back. Luffy climbed up the tree and through her window. The room was pink as always with a nearby lantern glowing on her bookstand. The rest of the house was silent as her parents slept.

"Hi," Kelsi said, lacking conversation from the suprise.

"Hi."

They both smiled at each other, knowing they should've been hugging and kissing after thinking they'd never see each other again. Luffy just pulled something small out of his pocket. It was a monkey-faced ring with the eyes as red hearts.

"Aw!" Kelsi grinned at her present.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything nicer," Luffy said, "I'm new to this whole dating thing."

As Kelsi slid the ring onto her finger, the word _dating_ floated through both of their minds.

"We're dating?" Kelsi asked.

"Well...I think so."

"Oh."

They both smiled at each other again before Luffy sat on her bed. Kelsi sat next to him, "What do you want to do?"

Luffy shrugged, "We can kiss again."

Kelsi's face turned three shades of red. She leaned in and puckered her lips. That's when Luffy froze in place. _Kiss her,_ his mind said. He leaned in, closer and closer, until their lips finally touched. The kiss lasted even longer than their first kiss, which led to a longer kiss, which led to more making out. This time, Luffy laid on her back without taking his lips off hers. They made out for 20 minutes or longer when Luffy's hands began exploring.

Kelsi stopped him, "Wait!"

Luffy looked at where his hands had wandered. They were holding her bra strap. Luffy realized what he was thinking about. He also realized that Kelsi slept in her underwear.

"I-I'm sorry," He said, sitting up and letting go of her. Kelsi's innocent blue eyes shimmered again.

**Next chapter coming up! I know I promised ZoroxNami, but it just didn't fit in with this chapter. =/ I know EXACTLY how to fit it in the next chapter! It'll be the opener. Nami is lying under the stars when Zoro comes back from a tavern...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are! =D I'm starting with NamixZoro. This might be the second to last chapter of the whole story, so enjoy!**

Nami laid on her back, looking up at the stars in thought. Luffy actually started _crying_ over the girl. She didn't want to see him sad, and no telling what he would do if the girl wasn't on the ship with him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Zoro blocked her view of the sky with his hands.

"Stop it," Nami said.

"Make me," Zoro said. He picked her up and kissed her.

"C'mon, Zoro," Nami said, blushing when he kissed her neck, "Someone's going to see us. Our relationship is _private_, remember?"

"Whatever," He said, kissing her cheek. He laid her on her back and continued kissing her. Nami enjoyed it for a moment. Soon she remembered what she was worrying about.

"Zoro, we have a problem."

"What?"

"Luffy has a girlfriend."

"So? What are you, jealous?"

"No. It's just that...today he was _crying_ over not being able to see her."

"Why can't he?" He sat on his back to hear more.

"She's sixteen."

"Oh. Ohhhh. She cute?"

"Zoro--"

"I'm kidding," He pulled her in for a kiss.

"This is serious, Zoro!" Nami said, playfully pushing him off her.

"Fine, fine."

"Well, what do we do?"

Zoro thought for a moment, "I dunno. I guess he'll have to get used to it."

"You're a terrible advisor," Nami said, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Zoro sat up.

"To find someone who'll actually help."

"If you go talk to Sanji, I swear I'll--"

"And I swear I'll do the same to you." Nami walked out of sight while Zoro sat on his back with a mad look on his face.

(I had no idea to describe the following face: :| That's his face at the moment.)

* * *

Kelsi ransacked her closet for her clothes. Luffy helped her get her pictures and stuffed animals. The room was messy already and they were only halfway done. Half of Kelsi's suitcases were full already, but she knew she'd need more clothes. Luffy grabbed her shoes and threw them into another suitcase. Kelsi tore the posters off her walls. She knew she'd miss the soft carpet in her room, but she just couldn't say no when Luffy told her to pack her bags.

The couple tried hard to be quiet enough to pack her suitcases full in the night. Kelsi was still in her underwear, so she opened one of the suitcases and pulled out her pink heart tee, some capris, and pink flip flops ready to go. She threw them on as Luffy took the suitcases and headed through the window. She then checked her room for anything else she knew she'd want to bring. There was her address book, her little pink shaggy rug, her scrapbook, the music box her mother gave her when she was five, and her diary. She put them all into her backpack and threw it on. She checked to make sure the note she wrote was where it should've been.

_Dear Mama-san and Papa-san,_

_I know you think I've been kidnapped, but I wasn't. I ran away with the pirate boy Papa-san caught in my room earlier. We're going to sail off together so I can see the world and maybe we'll get married along the way. I'll be well-fed and clothed, and I'll have my own room again. I just wanted you to know that I'll be fine. I love you both, and always remember that I never left because of you. I miss you already._

_Love, Kelsi_

Just reading the note herself made her cry. She didn't want to stay near the house to see her parents cry even harder. Knowing her mother, she'd be hysterical. Kelsi didn't want to see any of it.

She said goodbye to the rest of her unwanted belongings before Luffy's out-stretched arms reached up and pulled her out the window, into his arms. Suddenly, it felt worth it to run away. It wasn't like she was pregnant, after all. She just wanted to be with Luffy.

"Ready to go?" Luffy said. He wiped the tears from her red cheeks and felt her nod. They both grabbed 2 suitcases each and headed off into the night, towards the ship to start their new life together.

**NEW PART 2 COMING UP!  
No, it doesn't end like this! My maximum for a fanfic is 5 chapters, nso this is the end of this one! But To Love A Ghost Girl (the sequel) is coming soon! Once Kelsi secretly moves into the ship, she has to stay hidden so Luffy can break it to the crew gently. So during the day, she stays in Luffy's room, looking at pictures of Ace and the rest of his family and writing in he diary. But at night, she goes to explore the rest of the ship quietly. But one night, Sanji sees her walking through the hallway, without making a sound, through his porthole and thinks she's a ghost, or "The Ghost of the Going Merry", which causes Nami to be skeptical, Luffy to worry, and Usopp to be stupid by creating a ghost-catching contraption. You have to read and find out!**


End file.
